


If I Got You In My Bed

by itsalliepg



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalliepg/pseuds/itsalliepg
Summary: During a Saturday afternoon, Zig and Scarlett (MC) spend the time watching movies on his bedroom, but he decides to heat things up.





	If I Got You In My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

That Saturday afternoon finally arrived. The bedroom was only illuminated by the dim sunlight peeking out the closed window, and the laptop light, airing a horror movie. Scarlett was leaned against Zig’s chest, his arm around her waist, and she was holding a bowl of popcorn, they both covered by a light blanket.  
_You know I even liked it? It’s not as bad as it seemed as first – he said as the final credits appeared on the screen.  
_Me too. Kaitlyn was right when she said it was a good movie to pass the time.  
_But I must confess I’m a bit disappointed.  
_Why? – she stared at him, frowning.  
_I wanted a scarier movie, so I could see if you really are as valiant as you say – he giggled and she rolled her eyes.  
_I am valiant. I'm going to ask Kaitlyn what the scariest movie she’s ever seen, and you’ll see I’m telling the truth – she crossed her arms and he leaned to kiss her temple.  
_I know, my princess, I’m just kidding. But I just wanted a reason to hold your hand, or have you hugged with me, your face buried on my shoulder – he cupped her chin and gave her a quick kiss.  
_Oh, in this case, I think I can fake some fear – they laughed – because when I’m with you, it’s impossible to be afraid – she stroked his jaw with her fingers, fondly. He looped his arms around her waist and kissed her again. He thought how he would never tire of kissing her. She only wanted to be in his embrace forever. After a long, deep kiss, they separated, breathless.  
_So, what do you want to watch now? – he stroked her hair, smiling sweetly.  
_You can choose, my angel – she smiled back – oh, I brought some candy! They’re in my bag! – she kissed his cheek and went to his desk, where her bag was set. Zig was looking for something to watch, but nothing seemed interesting. He only could think of Scarlett, and how he wanted her more than anything. She had her back to him, picking up chocolate bars, jelly bears and other goodies from her bag. She was wearing a pair of high-waist denim shorts and a loose black blouse, cropped style. Her body was really inviting to his malicious thoughts. He realized their movie marathon could take a break. Scarlett turned to him and sat on the bed, holding the candies – so, what do you want? – You, Zig thought.  
_I don’t know…how about the jelly bears? – it was the first thing he saw in her hands. He wasn’t caring about candy at that moment.  
_Good choice – she opened the little sack – and what movie are we going to watch now? – she put a bear in her mouth, and then another in his.  
_I couldn’t decide. Why don’t you pick something? – she grabbed the laptop and looked at the screen. She said something about a movie she found, but he was more interested in how her blouse had fallen off her shoulder, revealing the strap of her red bra. Zig decided that he had waited too long. He hugged Scarlett by her waist again and distributed kisses on her neck. She shivered by his touch and his unexpected move.  
_Zig? What are you doing? – she turned to him and saw a smirk on his lips.  
_Do you remember the first time you came here?  
_Of course, why?  
_Do you also remember what I said about…you know…what would happen if I got you in my bed? – he was still smirking and she smiled, knowingly.  
_Yeah. You said if you got me in your bed, you didn’t think you’d be able to stop there… - she never could forget that words.  
_Exactly – he pushed her lightly against the bed, so she lay down– and it's getting harder to resist you here…  
_Oh, the “overday” guests, right? – they laughed – but what if one of your suitemates listens to us? You know I don’t like audience…  
_Don’t worry, Scar. They all had commitments today, it’s just me and you here – he caressed her cheek – and my door’s also locked, okay? – she grinned and took his face in her hands, guiding him to a slow and deep kiss. He stood up and put the popcorn and the laptop on the bed table.  
_ We don’t want accidents, right? – she giggled and he came back to her, hovering over her body – so, now you’ve got me in your bed, what do you want to do with me? – she ran her fingers along his arm.  
_I have a few ideas – he opened the button of her shorts – and all of them involve you without this thing – she giggled again while he pulled down her fly, and she lifted her hips so he could take her shorts off, and then her panties. He stood up again and knelt on the floor, in front of her. He sat on his heels and opened her legs, looking deeply into her eyes while he kissed his way up her inner thighs. When his mouth reached her sensitive spot, she immediately arched her back, gasping, tangling her fingers in his hair. She enjoyed his touch for some moments, until suddenly he grabbed her hips and pulled her even closer to him. He tossed her thighs over his shoulders and pressed his mouth even harder to her body. His swift motion surprised her.  
_Oh, Zig! – Scarlett’s eyes widened and could hear a giggle from between her legs. She looked at Zig and he winked, making her shiver. Her moans, although low, because she still was afraid of someone hearing, became quicker. She never felt his mouth so furious against her body, he didn’t give her a break for air, and when he peeked up at her again, scraping his nails on her butt, she could see the intense lust in his eyes. Then she felt the pleasure enveloping her whole body, and threw herself back on the mattress, breathing heavily. He stood up, gazing at her, cleaning his chin with the back of his hand. She gasped, a little undone, but sat up to reach him. She grazed her nails in front of his jeans and felt his excitement under the fabric. Scarlett opened the button and the zipper, pulling the garment down, and then his underwear, working her hand up and down on his length – was that one of your ideas?  
_Maybe… - Zig’s mouth let out a groan, and he got rid of his shirt. Then he leaned down to undress her, pulling her shirt up her head, and opening her bra. He sat on the middle of the bed and pulled her into his lap. She straddled his hips – I must confess I fantasized this moment so many times – they smiled – my girl in my bed…  
_And I’m yours to do whatever you want, babe.  
_Say it again, Scar…  
_I’m yours, Zig – she whispered, resting her forehead against his – I’m all yours – he tightened his arms around her waist and kissed her slowly, brushing gently his tongue on hers. His mouth moved to her neck until her chest. Zig caught one of her breasts with his mouth, working his tongue on her nipple, while one of his hands caressed her other nipple. Scarlett stroked his hair, sighing deeply. He returned his gaze to her face, their bodies pressed hard against each other’s.  
_I want you so bad, Scarlett – he whispered, hoarse.  
_So do I, Zig, I wanna feel you inside me –she whispered too, licking his lips with the tip of her tongue. He guided her hips over his. She responded rocking harshly against him, spreading her legs around his waist. Their bodies glued, rubbing against each other, they could feel every inch of them, their warmth, their sweat, their hearts racing, their heavy breath, and it was mesmerizing. They kissed feverishly, running their hands along their bodies, moving forward and back, slowly at first, but they deepened after a while, together as one. Now she could see what would happen if he got her in his bed. Probably she couldn’t do her interview. And together, they reached the limit, the delight exploding inside them. Scarlett buried her face on his neck, and Zig clutched her backside with his hands. They dropped on the bed, facing each other, recovering air.   
_Every second of waiting was worth it – he smirked and she tickled his abs.  
_I could tell that you were…inspired today – she giggled, and he approached her to a lingering kiss.  
_You inspire me, my Scarlett – she smiled and kissed the tip of his nose, then grabbed his shirt to dress up, and he put back his boxers and jeans.  
_And you inspired me to choose a movie. Now I’m in a mood of a romantic comedy – she sat beside him, while he took his laptop and gave to her, so she could pick the movie.  
_And now I’m in a mood of some sugar – he picked two chocolate bars and passed one to her, who smiled before kissing him again. She put the laptop in front of them and settled herself between Zig’s legs. He hugged her by her waist with one arm and laced their fingers with his free hand. She kissed her knuckles and he responded kissing the top of her head. They remained the rest the day in his bedroom, watching movies, talking and kissing, enjoying each other’s company.


End file.
